Sunnydale: Love And Betrayal
by rainbow.cinnimon.roll
Summary: this is a story that some old friends and I have worked on I'll update this when its finished!-disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BUFFY CHARS! THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON
1. Chapter 1

The bus was cold and even though she had all of her friends there, it also seemed lonely. There was something missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Kennedy had her head lying on Willow's shoulder and was softly snoring. _How cute,_ Willow thought to her self. There's something weighing on her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Aww look, she's sleeping." Willow's struggle to remember was interrupted by her best friend's voice. "Oh hey Buff, What's up?"

"Well I can tell something is wrong and I wanted to come see what was up."

"I don't really know what's wrong. Something about letting Sunnydale turn into a big hole like that just makes me feel like I'm leaving something behind."

"Well I know my mom was buried back there, and Tara, but I don't know what you would have left behind."

"Oh my Goddess, Buffy that's it, Tara was left behind back there, and Anya, and Joyce, and—'' Willow burst into tears. She walked up to the front of the bus to Giles and asked him to turn around.

They were 6 hours away from Sunnydale and that gave Willow time to think about what she was going to do. When they arrived, Kennedy was shocked that they had returned to this place. "What the hell is going on here Willow?"

"Tara! She was buried here and I gotta bring it back, she can't be laying there at the bottom of a hole and—'' Willow fell to the ground in a hysterical cry.

"God Willow, can't you just accept the fact that she's dead? I'm what you have now, so just get over her."

"O.k. Kennedy when I'm amazed at your brattiness, you know you've gone way too far." Dawn stepped between Kennedy and Willow. "If Willow wants the last remaining piece of Tara she had left to come back then I think she should try it." With a growl, Kennedy stomped back onto the bus.

"Willow, just how are you planning on doing this exactly?" Giles asked her.

"Just watch." Willow walked over to the edge of the gaping hole that was once called Sunnydale California. She mumbled something in Latin and everyone watched in awe as they watched a light come from the sky. It was like it was everything was on rewind. The fallen Sunnydale sign came back and slowly everything came back. Willow fell to the ground in an exhausted, crying heap. The first to reach her was Buffy. "Willow, you ok?"

"Yeah Buff," Willow said with tears rolling down her face. "I just know that the Hellmouth isn't there but there's something a little different. I just couldn't tell you what."

Buffy shot a concerned look towards the others and helped her friend up off the ground and to the bus. Giles cautiously drove the bus back into Sunnydale and up to 1630 Rivelo Drive. Willow jumped off the bus and ran to the graveyard. Kennedy tried to stop her but Dawn stepped in her way. "Leave her alone Kennedy she needs this."

When Willow got to the graveyard she went to the spot that seemed all too familiar to her. But to her surprise, the grave wasn't there. Tears came into her eyes and she ran back to the house.

"Willow is torn all to pieces. What's up Buff?" Xander asked.

"I don't know Xander. But I'm gonna run to the graveyard and find out, call my cell if she comes back down stairs."

"Sure will."

Buffy ran as fast as she could to the graveyard. She found her moms grave, she thanked God that Willow had returned everything like it was, but not so far away she noticed the empty spot where Tara's grave was supposed to be. "Oh my God, I know why Willow was so upset." Buffy hurried back to the house and ran up to Willow's room. "Will, I went to the graveyard and I saw what happened. I'm so sorry, I…I don't know what to say about it really."

"It's O.K. Buff, I knew something like that would happen."

"Yeah and I know every spell has a consequence so I'm prepared to fight what ever bad there is."

"Yeah I'm gonna have Giles call the coven and see if they can find out what that will be."

"Okay. Go on Will, you and Kennedy need to get some sleep like the rest of us."

"Yeah well I don't think Kennedy is gonna talk to me for a while." Willow flashed a weak, sad smile as she snuggled against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Buffy made her way to her room and got in bed, only to be disturbed by Dawn wanting to know if she and the other slayers could go to a different house. Being sleepy and all, Buffy didn't argue, she just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you are asking of me child is unbelievable. I've never done this for anyone, and I am not sure it can be done."

"Please, God, please just let me return to her, I left her too early and it wasn't fair to her."

"Was it fair when she killed that man?"

"She killed him out of grief and she can't keep that memory out of her head now so I think that's pay enough for it don't you?"

"You give me a valid point girl." Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a silent prayer by an earth goddess. "Well, I guess you will get your wish after all girl. Your beloved Willow is restoring Sunnydale with hopes of keeping your grave in its form. I will do this for you this once, but only because I can see the true good within this woman, and the love you both have for each other is rather strong."

With a shriek of joyfulness, Tara was quickly returned to earth. When she arrived, she was returned to the spot where she died, and the plot where her grave stood was empty. She heard a noise in the bed beside her so she lay still, listening to the voices in the bed next to her. "Willow, I know you wanted that, but you didn't expect it to happen right? I mean, magic is weird in that way, or so I think." Tara heard Willow sobbing and the urge to jump up and hold her red headed beauty was too overwhelming to ignore. Once she stood up, she blinked her eyes a few times and then let out a whimper. "What was that?" Willow's voice rang out to Tara like a wind chime in the first breeze of spring. The girl lying in bed with Willow quickly turned on the light so they could see if someone was in the room with them.

The light hurt Tara's eyes at first. But when her eyes adjusted to the new brightness, her fear was confirmed. There lay her beloved, in bed, entangled with another woman, a woman who seemed to not be any older than 18, 19 at the most. "TARA!" Willow screamed. Willow quickly jumped out of bed and put on her robe. She wanted to hug Tara but when she tried, Tara moved back and gave Willow a look that showed how hurt she was. "Kennedy, I think it best if you join Dawn and the others next door."

"What? Are you serious red?" Kennedy protested.

"GO!" Willow demanded. Without another protest, Kennedy got dressed and left, but she didn't go to where Dawn and the others were, she walked to the Bronze.

After reassurance from Willow, Tara grabbed her lover by the hand and led her to the kitchen so they could talk. Tara went on to tell her about her plead to come back and how much of a coincidence it was that Willow was bringing back Sunnydale at the same time she was granted her request.

The hurt was still in her heart from seeing Willow with Kennedy. But she knew she shouldn't have expected Willow to stay alone forever. "Before you think anything else Tara, me and Kennedy are over now, the only woman to have my heart is you and that's how it's gonna be forever."

"So what I saw with you and Kennedy, it was…just a thing?" Tara let Willow see the hurt in her eyes. She could tell that Kennedy was crazy about Willow, and didn't want to keep her and Willow apart, if that's what was to happen. Not that she could blame Kennedy for being crazy about her. Willow was beautiful, with her silky red hair, freckles, and soft, white skin. Thinking about her made Tara want to drag her back upstairs.

"Yes love it was, something always told me you'd be back."

Kennedy was still hurt. She thought for sure that Willow was over Tara. "But no the bitch had to come back." Kennedy said aloud to herself. With this thought, Kennedy punched the nearest wall which reminded her of her slayer strength. _God Kennedy, you're such an idiot, _she thought to herself. _You have slayer strength now, go beat the shit out of the girl._ She ran back to the Summers House and burst through the door. "You think that you can just come back from the dead and everything will be like it was?" She lunged at Tara, with the smell of alcohol wreaking from her every breath.

Tara muttered something in Latin and a shield formed in front of her, Stopping Kennedy and knocking her to the floor. "What did you expect if I were to return? For her to just turn her back on me and go on with you? She told you before that she and I were meant to be forever.

Kennedy picked herself up off the floor, wiping the blood away from her nose and mouth. "Yeah that was the plan." Kennedy responded in a drunken rage.

"Kennedy are you drunk?" Willow asked her.

"Shut up Red. This is between me and you blonde headed scratching post." Kennedy looked at Tara. "Yeah the plan was for her to stay with me. I'm telling you now, I will have her all to myself. You left her in times when she needed you the most, but not me. I have been there for her since you weren't."

Willow had anger flowing through her veins. "Kennedy, Tara!" Willow yelled. "You two stop it NOW!" Magic came from Willow's hands suspending both Kennedy and Tara in the air. "Though flattering, this fighting over me is pointless."

Kennedy hated the fact that Willow had done this. She grunted and fought against Willows magic. Her drunkenness kept her from remembering that she couldn't get away from it. "I was there for you when you turned into that freak that killed her. You held a gun to my face and I still kissed you, still loved you. And now you're willing to turn your back on me, to forget that, for this...tramp...this...slut!" Kennedy screamed at Willow whilst glaring at Tara.

Tara easily broke Willow's magical grip. When she landed on the floor she picked herself up and glared at Kennedy's direction. "Don't worry Willow, I'm the one who let her down, and I don't need magic to take care of her, but using it will be so sweet." At this time, Tara's rage shown in her eyes. "Seriously Kennedy, what did you expect? You knew in the back of your mind that if I were to return that she'd choose me over you. Now get over it you immature little brat." Tara yelled. She walked over and punched Kennedy in the face.

Kennedy got up and backed away. "Just wait, I'll be back. And be prepared Tara. I'm not giving up on her that easily. I love her with all my heart." Kennedy ran out the front door.

Willow ran after Kennedy. _I'm sorry Tara, but I have to explain things to her. I don't want her to do anything that she will regret. Forgive me my love._

Tara was hurt again. _She took off after her? After she came in here and attempted to attack me? UGH I give up! I came back thinking you wanted me but I guess that stupid little brat was right Will, you did move on from me._ Tara ran upstairs and slammed the door, crying herself to sleep.

Kennedy could hear Willow running behind her. "What the hell do you want from me? You should be happy you got your beloved Tara back! You don't need me anymore Willow. Go back to her! Go back to the love of your life! You told Buffy yourself that we were just sex! Well guess what, I didn't want just that. I am in love with you Willow, you're just too caught up in her to fucking realize it!" Kennedy turned and screamed at her. Kennedy threw a drunken punch at Willow, hoping it would land in the mouth.

Willow was shocked at what Kennedy said to her at first but ducked out of the way of her punch. "Oh my Goddess, you tried to hit me!" Willow screamed. She centered herself and faced Kennedy once again. "Yeah Kennedy, I do have Tara back now, but you were never just sex to me. You were there for me while Tara was dead, and I thank you for that, that…that's why I loved you Kennedy, but you need to understand, Tara was the one for me, the one person who saw who I really was. You are still young, you know. And I can't just leave Tara because you were there for me. I'm sorry Kennedy I hope you understand"

Kennedy just looked at Willow. "Whatever Red! You know you will never get over her. Even if she left your ass for someone else! You had someone who loved you more than anything and you gave that up because she came back. GOD!" Kennedy ran over to Willow and began kissing her.

Willow froze as Kennedy kissed her. _Willow, you're with Tara again, you can't do this, this isn't right_. Willows body wouldn't listen to her thoughts. _Willow, this isn't…_Willows thoughts were silenced as she got lost in the moment.

Tara woke up and noticed Willow wasn't anywhere to be found. _That's odd, she should have been back by now, I thought. _She put on some shoes and walked downstairs and outside. She froze in the street when she saw Kennedy pull Willow closer for another kiss. She winced in disgust but soon whimpered and screamed, "No…no I can't see this again. Please Goddess tell me that I'm hallucinating."

Kennedy did try to kiss Willow again, but was pushed away this time. "Kennedy I can't do this." Willow was interrupted by Kennedy's cocky smile. She turned and saw Tara. She saw the tears running down Tara's face, she saw the hurt.

"Well good luck explaining this one Red. You know where I'll be so feel free to join me when she kicks your ass out." Kennedy stumbled off laughing.

Willow tried to explain to Tara, but Tara just ran to the house crying hysterically. "Goddess, please tell me I didn't just see that." She pleaded as she sat back down on the bed. She tried to wipe her tears away, but the more she wiped, the more she cried.

Willow ran upstairs and opened the door. "Tara, baby please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Willow? You are with her now, I was a fool to think you'd be waiting for me to come back." Tara turned her head and started crying more.

"See that's where you're wrong. You are the only woman I want to be with silly, and what you just saw with Kennedy, it just happened. She leaned in to kiss me and I let her, I didn't mean to let it happen. It just did. Tara I have always loved you, and I always will."

Tara looked at Willow with red, puffy eyes. "I saw you kiss her back Willow. If I had known you moved on, I would have stayed dead and let you live your life." Tara looked her Willow Tree up and down then laid down on the bed. _Tara, you can see she's sorry, she loves you and only you. Don't do her this way._ With this thought Tara leaned up and saw Willow crying. She gave her fiery redhead a kiss that she hoped let her know that she was sorry for acting that way.

Willow pushed Tara away. "Ok honey, you're so confusing, first your pissed, now your not." Willow was interrupted by another kiss from Tara. "You know what, screw it. Screw Kennedy, screw everything." She pulled Tara's face to her and gave her lover a kiss that was a year in the making.

Tara fell into Willow's lips. This was the kiss she had been waiting for since she got back. She fell back onto the bed, pulling Willow with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the bloody hell?" Spike's new first words were spoken. He awoke inside his old tomb in the graveyard. He looked at his hands, felt his face. Yep, he's alive. But how? The last thing he remembers was the pain from being burnt from the sun, and now he's alive, no scars or pain or anything. "Guess this makes about as much sense as everything else in this bleeding town." Spike giggled to himself. He started to think about all the things that had happened in Sunnydale over the years, but then one name came into his mind, Buffy. He ran out of his crypt and to the graveyard thinking of nothing else but finding Buffy. "She'll know what's going on." He says as he is running toward the exit.

"Did it really happen?" Angel asked himself as he was driving his motorcycle down the all too familiar road that lead to what he had heard was a crater that was formerly known as Sunnydale. He had to see if it was a wasteland for himself. He didn't want to believe it was true. 'Welcome To Sunnydale' the welcoming sign was still there, there was still a city. "What the hell," was all he could really say. Something wasn't right, but against his better judgment he continued to enter the town. He came upon the graveyard and his trademark crooked smile crossed his lips when he saw Spike in the graveyard.

All Spike could think about was holding Buffy, getting lost in her embrace once more. Yeah, that would be nice. He tried to convince himself that the reason he was going to see her was to find out what was going on, but deep down he knew that he just really wanted to kiss her soft lips and just to see her would be the best thing in the world. He had to let her know that he was alive. As he started to run out the exit of the graveyard, he heard a motorcycle approaching, "Oh bollocks, not these fruits again." He said, preparing to fight who he thought were the Hellions again.

"Well Spike, still after her huh?" Angel said as he stopped his bike right in front of Spike. "So tell me Captain Peroxide, how's things been since you burnt to a crisp?" Angel flashed a cocky smile at Spike.

"Well look Mr. Tall dark and forehead has come to bask in my greatness," Spike laughed. He didn't laugh long, he brought his fist up and hit Angel right in the temple, knocking him off his bike.

"Alright you copy cat," Angel started as he got up off the ground. "Let's see how you fare now, seeing as you are technically supposed to be dead, Buffy doesn't know you're alive, and I can keep it that way." Angel tackled Spike to the ground. Straddling him, Angel threw punch after punch, each one landing somewhere on Spikes face.

"Day after day it's the same old thing. I go on these damn patrols to find NOTHING. I swear if I knew Willow bringing this town back would make it this boring, I would have stayed on the bus. At least there I could fight Faith, here, nothing." Buffy's conversation with herself was interrupted when she saw someone who looked a lot like Spike in the graveyard. _Spike_, Buffy thought to herself, _how the hell is he--._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Angel go after Spike with a severely pissed off look in his eyes. Before she really had time to react, Angel and Spike were engaged in a fight. Angel seemed to get the upper hand. _Wow, I wondered how long it would take those two to beat the hell out of each other over me_, Buffy thought to herself. She soon ran after the two. When she reached them, she grabbed both men and held them at arms length.

At the time that Buffy grabbed them and pulled them apart, Angel threw a punch but it hit Buffy instead of Spike. He giggled a little. "Sorry Buff that was meant for Spike." He laughed again when he heard a chesty growl escape Spikes throat. "Down killer, it didn't hurt her that bad." Angel said getting back his cocky smile.  
Buffy staggered backwards and Angel's punch hit her. She regained her balance and threw one back at him, hitting him in the jaw. "You hit me…YOU hit ME!" She said to him. She then turned her eyes back to Spike, showing compassion for the man whom found out moments before he died that she did love him. "You two need to stop this. What the hell caused it anyways?"

Angel laughed and rubbed his jaw where Buffy had just hit him. "You hit like a girl."

"No shit, I am a girl dumbass." Buffy smiled, and then turned her gaze back to Spike, wanting an answer to her question.

Spike stared at Buffy in awe then answered her question. "Pretty boy here wanted a fight, and he bloody well got one."

"You started it blondie."

Another growl escaped Spikes throat.

"For the love of God," Buffy pushed the men to the ground. "Angel, I wanna know why you came back to Sunnydale." She then pointed to Spike. "And you, how the hell are you back, last time I saw you, you were burning to a crisp."

"I was coming to find you love, then like I said Pretty boy here stopped me. I wanted to find out what the hell was going on and I knew you or one of your precious Scoobies would know the answer."

"Yeah, you'd probably ate 'em after they answered you." Angel said with jealousy in his voice.

"You shut up there mister, or you'll get another ass whoopin'."

"You got ONE lucky hit in last time Spike, won't happen again."

Spike looked at Buffy, "I'm trying to figure out how this damn place is back, and why I'm back, pet."

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing." Angel said.

"Willow brought it back. She's an earth Goddess now and she used her powers to bring this place back, in hopes of bringing back Tara's grave. But as you boys can see, its not here." Buffy said with a said tone in her voice. They were standing where Tara's grave was supposed to be. "She brought it back hellmouth free and apparently those who helped in the battle, which explains you Spike."

Angel was standing behind Buffy, Spike was in front of her. She shot both boys the same look. The look of longing, want, need. But they knew she would have to choose whom to be with. They also knew that one of them would wind up hurt. _Damn soul,_ both boys thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you ladies." Giles hung the phone up. The coven couldn't believe that Willow had brought back Sunnydale. But what they had told Giles was a bit upsetting. He himself was still in a state of awe after watching her bring the town back, but after hearing what the coven told him, he was now more furious than anything. _What was she thinking? She knows that there can be dire consequences for magics like this._ He ran upstairs to Willow's room. "Willow, you and Kennedy get the hell out here. I don't give a damn what the bloody hell I'm interrupting, get your ass out here right now!" Giles yelled whilst beating on the door.

The first out of the room was Tara. "Excuse me Giles, what's wrong?"

Giles was stunned. _What, Tara's back? But how?_ He thought to himself. He tried to talk but all that come out were various sounds and stutters.

"No Giles, Willow's spell didn't bring me back." Tara answered him as if she could understand what he was saying.

"Where's Willow Tara? I need to discuss something with her."

"She's getting dressed, you interrupted us you know."

"Yes well Tara, Willow's spell does have consequences."

Willow walked out of the bedroom in her robe. "Oh you called the coven?"

"Yes Willow and Sunnydale isn't exactly completely Hellmouth free. Yes you did bring it back without the actual Hellmouth, but the energy from it is still here. So it looks like there's going to be a lot of fun in Sunnydale once again." Giles said with a greatly noticed aggravation to his voice.

"What?" Both girls said at the same time.

"It seems that we can expect this town to be a breeding ground for evil once again." Giles walked off with his disappointed look.

Willow walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Tara knew this look all too well. "Don't worry love, it will be ok, at least Sunnydale isn't going to be boring now." Tara said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, your right. I shouldn't be upset. It will give the slayers time to train more and such." Willow replied. She grabbed Tara and kissed her, insinuating that they continue what was interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: this is a list and brief description of characters you will see in the story

Adrienne- A witch who is with a vampire that is somewhat similar to Angel. Very ditzy and her mind wonders A LOT!!

Janstina- A vampire whom is trying to fight the demon side of herself so she can stay with her girlfriend.

Damien- A character I made up for a plot in ONE chapter .

Tierney- A Witch who is after the Willow's power.

Haley- Tierney's twin sister who is messed up in the head

Dominic- Unity's long lost boyfriend whom she thought was killed in a sick accident.

Unity- Sent by the coven to be trained by Willow. Fighting with the dark side since her boyfriend Dominic was killed.

Jayden- a vampire working with Kennedy to help kill Tara.

Demetre- The vampire who attacked Dominic. His sole purpose is to get to Unity.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara sat on the edge of her bed. She'd had a rough childhood as everyone had known, from her father's abusive ways to learning about her Wiccan ways. She'd finally gotten away from her father, but whilst attending college in beautiful Sunnydale, California, she'd met the most wonderful woman in the world. She was afraid to tell her at first, but when she finally did, she found a love that was clearly unconditional. "Willow, baby, I'm going to go out for a bit." She said as she quietly slipped her shoes on, walked downstairs and out the front door.

She'd been thinking about her mother since she came back and she'd also been thinking about her father. He didn't like the fact that she was a lesbian, and she knew he'd pretty much shun Willow when he met her, and in her eyes, he did. He also didn't like the fact that she was Pagan. There were so many thoughts, so many unsaid things. She wanted to know if Willow really did still feel that way about her. Or if she was just putting on a show so Tara wouldn't feel bad. She often wondered if Willow really did know her true feelings for her. She wondered if Willow was back to her old ways, getting obsessed with magics again and what not. She would have to make herself stop thinking about Willow doing the memory spells on her, and from wondering if she was doing them again. This led her to thinking if coming back was really the right thing to do. When she would think about it, she'd rub her chest, the scar, the bullet that hurt her so much. She'd heard about what Willow did when she had died. Was that still hidden inside of Willow? She wanted to know more. She wanted to know so many more things, but didn't know what to do.

Willow sat there and watched her love leave the room. As the front door closed, she laid back on her pillow and before she knew it, she was asleep. In her dreams, there were voices. Voices telling her that all of her fears were true. Fears of Tara having second thoughts. Fears of her going back to the dark side of magic. These voices echoed through Willow's dreams like nails on a chalk board. She feared that she was destined to hurt everyone around her, especially Tara. "NO," Willow screamed as she rose up out of the bed and her dreams. "I will never hurt Tara or anyone else again."

_Oh but you will_, the voice rung out in the darkness of the room. _You killed that man, then went after his friends, not caring who got in your way. You are destined to hurt the people you love. Just give in again, stop fighting it._

"No that's not who I am anymore, I will not give into the dark magics again."

_Oh but you will. Look at Buffy, she was in heaven until you pulled her out. Just give in and become one with the dark side once again._

"NO," Willow screamed once again. She jumped off the bed and was covered in a cold sweat. "Maybe I need some time away from the house. I need to think. I will go look for Tara." Willow said to herself as she ran downstairs and out the door.

As Tara walked around town, she started noticing everything that was different since she came back. A storm of mixed emotions overwhelmed her mind. She did know one thing, some of her thoughts, she'd not dare tell Willow. Not now anyways. Tara had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her scar was starting to hurt and she had to find a nearby bench. When she found one, she clasp one hand on her chest, and clenched her eyes in pain. _God, what is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. _Technically I should be dead. I came back. And now here I am wishing I were dead again. It seems the only things I have going for me are Willow and the others. I should be rejoicing that I was able to convince Him to let me come back. But still, Willow killed Warren, though he did kill me. Still that has to haunt her. And she tried to kill those other two, Andrew and Jonathon. All because of me, I've caused so much shit._

Tara stared at the ground and started crying. She wished she could see her mother, and show her father that she's not a complete screw up like he thinks. A part of her wished Willow was on this walk with her. But to have her here, the reason she took the walk in the first place, would be sort of contradicting. She was a little scared of her lover and had been since she found out she had killed someone.

Willow walked around the town staring up at the stars. Past thoughts were playing on her mind. Thoughts of when she killed Warren, what it took for her to be snapped out of it, the power she had felt from the magic. Did she really want to go back to that? Yeah she's using magic now, but she can tell her boundaries and when they are getting crossed. _I will never use magic like that again. Tara left me for it before and I wouldn't be able to stand to hurt the people I love like that again,_ Willow thought to herself.

She continued to walk around town, searching for Tara. She wanted to tell her about the dreams she'd be having, and she couldn't see enough of Tara. Being without her for a year was very hard, especially since Tara was always there for Willow. Tara always made her feel wanted, like she was complete when Tara was around. Willow saw Tara sitting on a bench and called out to her, but then she noticed Tara was crying, and holding her chest. Flashbacks of the day Tara was shot were playing in her head.

Damien watched the witch walk around the town from atop a building. _Heh, this imbecile has no idea I've been stalking her. The smell of her blood is so enticing to me, I must have it._ A wicked smile grew across his face. _But I will kill her in front of her lover. Make her watch as my fangs pierce her skin and I drain the life from her. I want her lover to hear the painful screams._

Tara looked up as Willow called her name. She panicked. She didn't know if she should put on a smile or run away. She knew she would have to eventually ask Willow all the questions she wanted answers to. _Just do it dammit,_ Tara thought to herself. _She's going to have to know eventually. _"Willow, we have to talk, and I hope that my reaction to what I'm about to tell you isn't what I pictured in my head."

Willow saw the look on Tara's face. "What is it now Tara?" Willow asked with tears forming in her eyes. _The entity in my dreams was telling the truth, Tara is having second thoughts about us, again._

Tara looked at Willow. The look on her face gave away her thoughts. "No baby I'm not having second thoughts about us. Will, I love you, never forget that. I just think you should know that I know you killed Warren. I-I'm scared of you Willow. I have thoughts of you u-using memory spells on me again. I can't help to be a little timid around you. I'm always afraid that one little set off will send you back to the dark arts. I worry about you so much Willow. You got so addicted to the magic and now your HAVING to use it again, to train the new girl.

"And then I get to thinking about my parents. My father who is a total asshole, I want him to accept you. Then there's my mother. I miss her so much. Willow I took this walk because I did have to think. I had to think about where I stand with you now." Tara held her chest again and winced in pain. She unbuttoned her top enough to show the scar. "This scar, Willow, this scar is what has caused all of this. You black magic addiction, you killing Warren. Sometimes I think that, if I didn't come back to you that night, that none of this would have happened. I've ruined everything." Tara sat back down on the bench and started crying again.

Willow sat there and listened to what Tara was saying. It slowly started sinking in that what Tara was saying was either she shouldn't have come back to Willow before, or that she was better off dead. "Fine then Tara, I'll leave you alone to 'figure things out'" Willow said as she took off to anywhere but where she was.

Damien watched from his place atop the building, watching his prey run away from her lover with tears in her eyes. _Yes, run, run to where no one will hear your screams, no one until your lover comes looking for you._ He thought to himself. He got up and began to follow her, far enough behind to where she wouldn't suspect he was there.

Willow arrived to the spot where Tara's grave once stood. She used this spot to think, even before the grave disappeared. She sat down where the tombstone stood. _Tara just needs time to think. She doesn't know what she's saying. _Willow thought to herself. _She's just in shock is all._ Willow refused to accept the fact that Tara was a little afraid of her. She kept trying to make excuses. Little known to her, she had a visitor.

"Yes, a graveyard, perfect place for your death." Damien said with a smile on his face. "We meet again Willow."

Willow jumped. She'd not seen this guy since she was in College. "Hey Damien, how have you been?" Willow said. Something wasn't right and fear began to form inside her. "What's wrong Damien? What happened now?" She slowly got up and faced him. She stared into his eyes and the fear became more relevant as she could tell that he wanted to kill her.

Anya woke up in the Magic Box. Last she remembers she was sliced by a bringer. The shock of being alive again wore off quickly because she felt the want for vengeance just outside of the shop. She walked out and noticed Willow and Tara having a "moment". _Wait Tara's alive too? COOL!_ Anya thought to herself. When she noticed Willow leaving, she walked over to an upset Tara. "Tara you're alive!" Anya said to liven up the moment, but her blunt ways kicked in. "You know the whole vengeance thing? Well I got the feeling that someone wanted vengeance and it wasn't from you or Willow. And they took off as Willow did. I am going to go out on a limb and say they are after her."

"What? Someone is after Willow? Why? You don't think it was Kennedy do you?" Tara asked Anya worriedly.

"I don't know, my vengeance thing is only for the feel of vengeance, I wouldn't know who unless they wanted me, and this person doesn't want my help."

"Shit, thanks Anya, I have to go find her." Tara took off running as fast as she could. She soon arrived to the graveyard and found Willow talking to a boy they both knew from College. But something was different about him.

Damien watched as the fear shown more and more in Willow's face. "Yes, get afraid. After listening to your 'advice' in College, this is what happened to me." He let out his vamp face. "And now I'll pay you back for that mistake." He lunged at Willow, sinking his fangs deep within her neck. Tara screamed as she watched Damien attack Willow.

Adrienne watched as the vampire stuck his teeth in to the neck of what in her mind was a cute little redhead. She hid behind a tombstone, but not without banging her knee on a nearby rock. _This graveyard is pretty. I wonder why he is doing that to her. Ow my knee hurts stupid rock._

Willow heard Tara's scream, but she couldn't turn away from the demons grip. All she could do was think. _Tara I'm so—_she fell to the ground in a semi lifeless slump.

Damien laughed as he licked Willow's blood from his lips. He turned to Tara and laughed as she watched her lover fall to the ground. "Yes watch as she falls before me, soon all of you will do the same." Damien laughed as he ran off.

Tara ran up to Willow's body with tears in her eyes. "Willow, baby, wake up. Oh God, come on wake up." _Now I know how she felt when I died,_ Tara thought. "Willow, love," Tara said as she stroked Willow's hair. "You weren't the only one who has a dark side." She closed her eyes. Her hair turned black leading down to her clothes. When she opened her eyes, they too were black. "So this is the power you felt when I died?" Tara said looking down at her lover's body. "Don't worry Willow, soon he will be in hell where he belongs." In a flash of lightening, Tara was gone.

Adrienne waited for the Tara to disappear. _Holy Hell! She did the whole change thingy! I WANNA DO THAT! Wait, did that redhead just die? Dammit she was cute! Oh wait, maybe I can help her!_ Adrienne got up and walked over to Willow. "Now let's see her, give me a few minutes love, you won't be dead long." She struggled to remember a spell she learned from her coven back in her hometown. She cut a spot in her wrist, let her blood drip into Willow's wound, and did the spell. Afterwards she called her girlfriend, Janstina. "Hey baby, uhhh, I got a little problem here and I'll be home soon and I love you and OOO did you tape Tila Tequila for me? I just know she's going to pick Lisa this season. They are SOOO cute together. Oh and I'll be home soon carrying a dead girl. I love you bye!!" Adrienne hung up the phone and walked back over to Willow, picked her up, and carried her off to her apartment.

Janstina stared at her phone as her love hung up. "Oh god I'm in love with a ditz, but it's so cute!" She said with a smile as she lay down on the couch. She soon bolted straight up saying, "Wait, did she say something about a dead girl?"

Adrienne hurriedly got back to her and Janstina's apartment. _Ok so carrying a 115 lb woman up these stairs wasn't the smartest thing in the world but oh well I needed the workout. Oooo that smells good. I wonder what's for dinner. I hope its Hamburger Helper...gods I love that stuff. Let's see this is step 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60. Now....that....wasn't....that...bad...whew....Cutie your heavy for such a small girl....God that smells GREAT...I wonder what she is cooking....God I love that girl...wait...what apartment number are we again? Shit, oh wait there we are, shew I thought I climbed to many stairs there for a sec._ Adrienne opened the door and placed Willow on her and Janstina's couch. "Baby I am home. What's for dinner? Oh and what happened on Tila. Wait don't tell me. I'll watch it. Wait you DID record it for me right? Where's Cujo? How can you lose a dog in an apartment? Dammit, where's the cat? JANSTINA WHERE ARE MY ANIMALS?!!?!?!?! Oh wait...there they are in their beds," she bent down to pet her cat and her Shiatsu. "Your so cute yes you are," she said to both animals. She seen Janstina in the kitchen cooking and ran to give her a tackle hug. "God baby I love you."

Janstina jumped as her love tackled her. "Adrienne, you made me drop my spoon. It's cute when you do it though. I love you too baby. Now will you watch this a minute, I have to go clean the living room really fast."

Adrienne stood in front of the stove and kept a close eye on the food. "I wouldn't go near the couch honey." She said. _Wow, this smells good. Dammit, I'm still bleeding. Where are the Band-Aids? Ow, steam and open wounds isn't a good idea. Shit, my shirt is stained red. I better change. Wait, I have to watch the food. Dammit. Ooo this smells really good. I wonder if the cute redhead is going to wake up soon. You know that girl that turned all blacky and stuff was cute too. I wonder if…no Adrienne don't think like that. The last time you all tried one of those it didn't end well. Hrm, what's this?_ She stuck her finger in the skillet. _Ow shit that's hot. Ooo pretty fire. Wait that's cooking the food. Shit my legs are starting to hurt. Should I move to get something to stir it with? Now she just told me to watch it._

Janstina began to walk to the couch but before she went any further flashed a look at Adrienne. "Baby, watch the food and stop getting so," Janstina stopped mid sentence as she saw the trail of blood that went from the door to the couch. Slowly she walked over to it and her eyes fell upon a beautiful redhead. "What the bloody hell is this on my couch?!?!?" She yelled into the kitchen. "I took all the time to clean this damn thing and now there is blood. Sweet smelling....must..." Slowly Janstina began to walk slowly walk over to where the redhead was laying, fangs outstretched. She noticed the faint sight of breath.....realizing that she was still alive, which made the sent of the blood even more enticing.

Willow awoke in a strange place. Her neck was hurting pretty badly and then she remembered she was bitten by who used to be a good friend in college. She stood up and began to inspect her surroundings. As she did so she heard a familiar voice. The one whom she called upon when she tried to bring Tara back. The voice of Osiris. "Young Witch, the one who defied me when she tried to bring HER love back. Usually I wouldn't do this to you. You died by the demon need of revenge. But as of now your beloved Tara needs you."

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" Willow said panicked.

"Just like you did when she died, she has taken the path of darkness, to take revenge upon your killer. But he is no ordinary vampire. He is very smart with the magics and will use that to his advantage if she finds him. The both of you need to send him to me. You need to show her that this isn't the path she wants to take. But first—"

"But first what? I will do anything to see Tara again," Willow said.

"Don't be so hasty to make decisions Witch.....I need to make sure you are ready to go up against her, she is more powerful then you were when you took the path of darkness. A female witch has already taken actions to revive you, your vessel is already at her house, waiting for your spirit to return. I will train you in the ways of my power. It will only last until you can turn Tara away from the darkness. It will take time...it will only be a few minutes in the mortal realm. But to you, here, in MY realm, it will seem like days, years. I will send you back Witch when I deem it necessary."

"Ok, I understand, but will I still be alive after Damien is killed?"

"Yes, you will. And if everything is a success, you will be deemed with a little parting gift as well."

"Fine. I accept your request. I'll do anything to get back to Tara."

"Alright then, let's begin."

Tara could feel that she was closing in on Damien. _You bastard, you've awakened a part of me that no one was to see, and when I find you, may the goddess have mercy on you._

"No Janstina!!! You can't do that. I had to give my blood to her for the spell and I'll be damned if you ruin it!!" She ran over and held out her cut for her lover. "Here take this." _Hmm yeah that redhead is really cute. I wonder what will happen if I poke her. No that would be mean .SHIT I was supposed to watch the damn food. Ooo I like this song. Wait, TILA, MUST WATCH TILA. She probably didn't tape it. Damn, I need to change out of this bloody shirt. Hehe I said bloody. Hmm, this place is all bloody. Hehe I said bloody again. Ooo that mirror has my reflection. I wonder if she can get out. Ooo what if I touch the redheads. Nope not going to finish that thought. BAD. I'm hungry. Damn._

Janstina's gaze went from the redhead straight to her lover as she smelled the blood of her wound. Slowly she rose from the floor and walked over to her lover and took her wrist in her hands. She then outstretched her fangs. Slowly she sank her fangs into her lover's wrist and began to feed, making sure she didn't drain her, like she did someone before her. _I swear if this girl's mind doesn't stop wondering EVERYTIME she lets me feed, I'm going to slap her a good one._ Janstina loosened her grip upon her Adrienne's wrist and reverted back to her human form and wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth away. "Now that THAT is taken care of, I have to finish your dinner so you will stop saying your hungry every three seconds. And by the looks of this Girl, she's in for quite a rough awakening."

Willow dropped to her knees in front of Osiris, breathing heavily. "Am I Ready Yet?" She asked through labored breaths.

"It seems you have taken to the challenges really well. You resisted the powers of the Dark side, you learned to control your powers, not letting them control you, and the hardest of them all, you made it through the future, what will happen if you don't turn Tara away from the dark. Yes Witch, you are ready. Like I promised, you will be returned to the mortal realm. But first, I will part you with a little gift, an amulet imbedded with the powers of Osiris, The Caliga Amulet. With this you will be bestowed with some of my power as long as you wear it. This is my gift to you for passing the hardships of Destiny. Wear it at all times Witch to remind you of the hardships that the Powers of the Dark has put you through_._"

Willow rose off the ground and took the amulet that was before her. Slowly she put it around her neck and she could feel the power flowing through her. "Thank you Osiris. I shall put this to use," She said with a smile

"Then so be it. You once again shall be among the world of the living. Reverto iam ut vestri Vas. Reverto ut terra of Letalis Vicis."

Bright light began to surround Willow and with one flash of bright light, she was living again. Willow opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light of her surroundings. She looked around and saw two women, one vampire and the other human. "Where am I?" She asked. "Where is Tara? I must go to her, NOW!"

Adrienne looked at the redhead, "Uhhh she went all black and changey and poofed after that dude that killed you." _Wow she's even cuter alive than dead. oh well Janstina is done...that tickled...damnit tehres a crapton of blood all over the palce and WOW she's gorgeous_. Adrienne looked out the window, "Ohh I think that's her." She pointed to the figure floating in the air what seemed to be a good bit away. _I wonder what the redhead would look like all blacky like that, and that girl that went all blacky she was cute. Her lips were pretty and her hair smelled good. I wonder if my dinner is done yet. Where's my dog and cat DAMMIT I need to change my clothes still. My wrist hurts._ she looked at her clothes. _Damn damn damn damn my clothes got blood on them. Hmm the redhead is wearing a necklace now. She didn't have that on a second ago. I want to touch it. It's pretty .and shiny and pretty but really shiny and ooooooo. I'm thirsty. I want to dance. Ooo I like this song, 'hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend' yeah it's got a good beat and so upbeatyish. _Adrienne walked over to the window at the figure she had just pointed out, "Uhhh cutie, if that's your girl then she's uber pissed and so damn cute in all black like that. Shit, I just said that out loud, damn."

Damien watched and laughed as Tara came at him with God like speed. "So it seems you've done the same as Willow and taken the path of darkness to revenge your lover. How sweet. Yes I killed her with my demon form. Her blood tasted so sweet. Now the next to fall will be you." He ran towards Tara with his demon speed. He stopped a few inches from her and stared into her black eyes. "Not only do I have my vampire strength girl, but I was a warlock when I was human, so this is going to be fun." He threw a punch at Tara, knocking her down to the ground. He jumped from the air to where he was standing above her head. He shot a ball of magic at Tara's head, but she moved out of the way.

Tara jumped up and shot a bolt of magic at Damien. It hit him with great force, knocking him into a nearby tree. "You want me to come at you in full force Damien, and you're going to get it." She shot another bolt of magic at Damien, but he grabbed it and concentrated.

The ball of magic was getting denser, more powerful. When it got to his desired power, he threw it at Tara, briefly knocking her to the ground. "You forget girl, I was the one who had all of this planned out. I want to rid this town of both you and Willow."

"And you forget Damien, I have been practicing magic since I was a little girl. Tara muttered in Latin and sent Damien flying backwards.

Willow could sense something powerful in the air. She walked to the window and looked in the direction the human girl was pointing at. She saw Tara and Damien. She saw that Tara had taken a path to darkness and her heart sank as she stood and watched them fight for what seemed like an eternity. _Tara, this isn't the way. I have to stop you from going down the path of no return._ Willow turned and faced the two girls whom had helped her. "I need to get to Tara, to help her. Please do not interfere, this has to be only between Tara and me." With a flash Willow was gone. In a split second, she was between Tara and Damien. Damien threw a ball of magic at Tara as Willow appeared between them. Willow waved her hand and the ball of magic disappeared. "Are you kidding me Damien?" She said to him. "You need to leave, this is between me and Tara." She suspended Damien in a magical prison away from her and Tara. "Tara, you need to stop this, the path of darkness isn't what is right. You will be haunted by this for ever if you don't stop."

Tara looked at what she thought was an entity of Willow. "Nice try Damien, but a mere 'ghost' of her isn't going to make me go any easier on you." She shot a bolt of magic towards the 'fake' Willow.

Willow watched as Tara's bolt of magic bounced off her and went straight for Damien. With movement as fast as her reflexes would allow, Willow made the bolt wither and disappear before it could hit him. "Tara, I don't want to fight you. But if it comes to it, then I will." Willow concentrated and her amulet began to glow. With magic flowing through her veins, Willow shot a bolt of magic at Tara. _Sorry love, but I will do what ever it takes to keep you from doing like I did._

Tara didn't know how to react. She was so sure that this was something conjured up by Damien to throw her off track, but those couldn't use magic. She dodged the magic bolt. _I refuse to be confused by this fucking mirage._ She thrust her wrist towards Willow and a bolt of magic went flying towards her. _It's not Willow. Tara, get a grip, it's just a mind trick._

Willow watched as Tara's bolt of magic came towards her. As quick as a bolt of lightning, Willow dodged it and grabbed Tara's arm. "Tara, it's me, Willow, you need to stop this. This isn't the way."

Adrienne watched in awe as the two girls went head to head. _OMG Girl fight! Totally hot. Ooo who's that guy? His hair is pretty. I still wonder, God. Adrienne stop that. You need to talk to Janstina about you being this horny._

Janstina walked over to where Adrienne was standing. She slowly turned her lover around and looked into her eyes. "Yes, you are." She grabbed a hold of Adrienne's shirt and threw her into the direction of the bedroom. As Adrienne jumped onto the bed, Janstina straddled her lover and gave her 'the look'. "But this is a much better place to talk about it." She said with a sly smile.

Adrienne grabbed Janstina and proceeded to give her lover the deepest kiss she'd ever given her. She ran her hand up her lover's side and pulled her down to where their bodies were touching and they were making perfect eye contact. She was trying to show Janstina just how much she wanted her. Her thoughts weren't as jumbled either. _She's so beautiful. I've never been so in love in my life. Yes I know my mind wonders a lot, but when I'm with her, my thoughts are always focused on one thing, her. When I'm looking into her eyes, my mind doesn't wonder. It knows what's going on, it knows the love I have for her. _Adrienne smiled at her lover and leaned up for another kiss.

Tara looked down at her arm where Willow's hand was and back up into her lovers eyes. "You **THINK** that showing me that you are real is going to stop me from killing him? I watched him kill you Willow, death is the least he deserves." With a nod of her head, Tara sent Willow flying backwards.

Willow grunted as she came in contact with a brick wall and landed on the ground. "So this is how it's going to be huh?" She asked as she got up and brushed herself off. "Fine then Tara, if you want to use magic, then magic we shall use." Willow began to rise up in the air. Her Goddess form came forward and a bright aura shown around her. "I didn't want it to come to this Tara, but you made it happen." Her hands began to glow as she called upon the Goddess. Glowing energy began to form above her and soon took the form of a small energy ball. Willow threw her hands out in front of her and the Holy energy struck Tara with powerful force. _I'm sorry Tara, but if using all my power is what it takes to stop you, then I will use it._

Tara got up and looked at Willow with blood running from her nose. "Ok Willow I must say cute and OW!" Tara looked behind Willow at Damien who was wiggling his way out of Willow's magic hold. _Dammit, he can't be getting loose yet._ She returned her gaze to Willow and noticed Willow had thrown another wave of magic at her. "Ooo rumble with my lover. O.k. Willow I'm game, if you promise me there will be hot make up sex afterwards." Tara smiled her famous crooked smile and stared into Willow's eyes.

Willow laughed after Tara was done talking. "That's my Tara, funny even in the middle of a fight. I didn't want to have to use these Goddess powers, but looks like I'm going to have to go all out." She began to concentrate. Soon, there were two other Willows on each side of her. "Heh lets go Tara. I want to see what you got. But the question is can you take on three of me?"

Tara laughed at Willow. "Seriously baby three of you isn't going to do it. Go on and reveal the true Willow," She screamed at her lover. "Haha, Willow, love, why didn't you tell me this much power was so great? Ooo you know you **ARE** yummy looking in your Goddess form. We need to role-play with you in that form." Tara conjured up the same magic bolt that she had shot at Damien and shot it at all three Willows. She knew it would follow them wherever they went, she just hoped it wouldn't really hurt her.

Tara could feel herself getting consumed by the black magics that she had hidden deep in her. Studying them so many years ago with her mother, she never thought this would happen. _**Be careful my dear, these magics can harm you in ways that you can't even imagine**_.

_Mama? Oh Goddess, Mama, I hear you. I miss you so much. I want you to meet someone Mama, her name is Willow. she is the love of my life. Mama?_ Tara looked around her frantically. The blackness that consumed her was causing her to lose all control. It was making her hear things, hear her mother, the one she wanted Willow to meet so badly. Tara looked at Willow with eyes so scared. "Willow Tree, help me." Her eyes were pleading and tears were beginning to form.

_**Dearest Tara, please promise me you won't use these magics. I don't want my baby girl getting hurt by them. Promise me.**_

_I promise mama...I promise_. Tara was remembering the promise she had made to her mother just a couple of days before her father had viciously killed her and started screaming out "MAMA I HEAR YOU...WHERE ARE YOU...MAMA?" she started crying in sobs now and still searched frantically for the voice she was hearing. _Oh Goddess make it all stop. I can't take it._ Rage began to flow through Tara's veins." I blame him for this" She said pointing to Damien.

Another voice started appearing in Tara's thoughts. The voice of her father. _You worthless child...DEMON...she has been using the memory spells on you again...you know she has...she hates you...everyone hates you....you're worthless...hehe you should have stayed dead...what makes you think she won't kill you just as she did the good chap that shot you? I felt so sorry for him...lost his life because your 'lover' was grieving over your pathetic ass...you should have stayed dead...no one wants you here Tara._

_Papa, please don't. No._ Tara placed her hands on her head and started screaming "Oh goddess make the voices stop, I can't take it anymore." Tara collapsed to the ground and was crying in even harder sobs. Memories were flooding her head now some of her happiest times. from singing to Willow on the bridge, to asking her if they could skip everything and continue where they were when she found out about the memory spells. _I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face. _

_Can we just skip it? C-can you just be kissing me now?_ As this memory flooded Tara's mind, she looked up at Willow, remembering the look on her lovers face, remembering the pain she caused Willow when she left. "I had to leave dammit. You were using memory spells on me." She screamed up at her lover. "You think I really wanted to? To leave you? It killed me so bad Willow." Tara slammed her fists into the ground. Deep in her conscious she knew what was going on she just had no way of stopping it. She was remembering how it felt to kiss Willow again after being gone so long. "Goddess just make this stop, PLEASE!!!!"

_She hurt you Tara, kill her, go on, finish what that pathetic faggot couldn't finish. He's just like you. You're both pathetic faggots. Can't even kill a measly redhead in your way._

_Papa stop it. Willow has done nothing. Yes she has done some things before, but not since I've comeback. I want to believe she has changed._

_Oh yeah and what about that girl she was with while you were gone Tara? She forgot about you then. She's only pretending to love you still to keep you from getting hurt. She moved on. She's with someone who deserves her. Your pathetic ass doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as her. She's a demon like you._

Thoughts of what she seen the day she returned to her beloved. In the arms of a 17 year old slayer want to be with a bitch attitude. Furious, yes she was. Hurt? Most definatly. But Willow didn't love this brunette the way she had loved Tara. Did she? _YOUR WRONG PAPA! WILLOW LOVES ME! WE ARE FOREVER! WE COMPLETE EACHOTHER!_ Tara was entering a state of unconsciousness "Willow, please." The black magics were taking over her more and more. Tara knew that if she didn't get help fast she'd be doomed to stay this way forever. Consumed by the black magics and doomed to lose the love of her life.

Willow watched in horror as Tara fell to the ground and entered the state of unconsciousness she'd known once before. She ran over to her lover as fast as she could and took her into her arms. "It's ok Tara, we will get you the help you need." Willow picked Tara up and ran back to the house as fast as she could.

Even in her state of unconsciousness Tara could tell it was Willow picking her up. She knew Willow's touch. She could also feel herself being lost in the black magic. All she could do was think. _Hurry Willow, before it's too late._

Damien had wiggled himself free from Willow's magic hold and tried to take advantage of Willow's back being turned towards him as she ran to the house with Tara in her arms. _Stupid witch. You should know to never turn your back on someone like me._ Damien ran after the two girls and was closing in fast.

Willow could feel someone coming up from behind her. She knew who it was without even turning around to look. She mumbled under her breathe in Latin and teleported Damien to the apartment where she woke up. _I hope they can handle him._

Janstina closed her eyes as her lover kissed her. Slowly she began to run her hand up her lover's shirt and took it off. Slowly she broke the kiss and began to nibble on Adrienne's neck. She took her free hand and ran her nails down Adrienne's back. "Heh this is where it gets interesting," She whispered in her lover's ear.

Adrienne smiled as Janstina whispered in her ear and was getting very aroused. Janstina knew how to get to Adrienne, she always has. Adrienne ran her nails up Janstina's back and through her hair, tugging on it gently. She pulled her lovers face to hers and began to kiss her viciously. Janstina could be forceful, and this is what Adrienne was hoping for.

Damien grunted as he landed in the mysterious apartment. "I'll find that witch, and when I do—" He realized he wasn't the only one in the apartment. There were two girls, in bed together. "Oh this is starting to get better." He said as he walked into the bedroom.

The girls jumped as they noticed the man in their bedroom. "I don't think so." Adrienne said as she grabbed her crossbow and loaded it with a wooden shot. She aimed it at the Vamp's chest and got her bull's-eye. She laid her bow down. "Now where were we?" She asked Janstina.

"Right here," Janstina answered as she placed her hand up Adrienne's skirt. The look on Adrienne's face made Janstina smile.

Willow arrived at the house and lowered Tara onto the couch. She kneeled down beside her lover and whispered, "Tara, I'll do what ever it takes to get you out of this. I just got you back. I'm not going to lose you again."

The black arts almost had Tara consumed. She was fighting with all there was in her not to let it...but it wasn't working_. God Tara, what have you done? Now you're going to lose Willow forever. And you told Him you'd not bug him about returning this time._ It was showing in the movements of Tara's eyes behind her closed eyelids that she was fighting, she just didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Buffy jumped as she heard the door fly open. As fast as her stylish yet affordable boots would take her she ran down the stairs and her jaw dropped as she saw Willow kneeled down next to Tara, who didn't look so good. "Will, what the hell happened? You need to call Giles, he helped you get through this and, wait, what caused this? Wait don't tell me. I don't think I can stand another Wiccatopia bull crap again. I'm just going to go and sit over here." Buffy walked over to the chair next to the couch and plopped down onto it looking at Tara with a concerned look on her face. _I swear, no more Wicca's. All of this 'Dark Arts' is giving me a headache!_

"No Buffy. I know what Giles would do and I'm not having her be that far away from me. I will do this myself. I just have to put her in suspended animation and show her what happened when they consumed me." Willow placed her hands over Tara and muttered something under her breath. Blue energy shot from Willows hands and surrounded Tara. _Now to show you what I went through baby. I'm sorry but I have to do this._

Tara thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She thought she was standing in the bedroom she shared with Willow. But why was Willow crying? She walked over to her beloved and noticed that SHE was lying in Willow's lap, blood covered Willow's face, chest, and shirt and when she looked down at herself, there was a bullet wound in her chest. Willow was pleading with Osiris to bring Tara back to life but he would have none of it. She followed Willow as she walked down stairs and outside and watched in terror as Buffy was loaded into an ambulance. She was confused when Willow walked away but when they reached the Magic Box, she watched in shock as The Black Art's books flew from the shelves and on to the table in front of Willow.

She watched in Awe as Willow stopped Anya with magic and soaked the magic from the books. It seemed merely minutes to her but she watched as Willow spent hours searching for her killer. An axe in Willow's back, a failed attempt at stopping her with magic and now he was imprisoned by tree branches begging for his life. She watched as her beloved waved her hand over Warren's shirt and her eyes got big as she watched it fly open. Willow opened her hand and the bullet she had magically removed from Buffy's chest appeared. She stared in disbelief as Willow held the bullet less than an inch from his chest. "Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Warren? A real one?" Warren looked nervously down at the bullet, then up at her. "It's not like in the comics"

"No. No." Warren said, scared.

"I think you need to. Feel it." The bullet slowly starts to push its way into Warren's chest.

"Oh god! Stop it!" Warren begged. Tara felt like she was going to be sick.

"It's not going to make a neat little hole. First, it'll obliterate your internal organs. Your lung will collapse. Feels like drowning."

"Please! No." Warren strained clearly in a lot of pain.

"The pain will be unbearable, but you won't be able to move. Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying? It'll seem like it takes forever." Tara had never seen Willow be so cold to anyone. She was scared.

"Something, isn't it? One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It ripped her insides out, took her light away. From me. From the world." Willow said as Warren groaned loudly. "Now the one person who should be here is gone, and a waste like you gets to live."

"God Will, how can you do this to a person?" Tara said to herself.

"Tiny piece of metal. Can you feel it now?" Willow says as Warren struggles in pain. His mouth being sewn shut with magic was the only thing keeping him from letting out major screams.

"I said can you feel it?" Willow said as she waved her hand and cleared the 'stitches' holding Warrens mouth shut.

"Please! God! I did wrong, I see that now. I need, I need jail! I need-- But you, you don't want this. You're, you're not a bad person. Not like me." Warren begged.

About this time Buffy screamed for Willow.

"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but--"

Willow cut him off with "Bored Now" and with a casual wave of her hand Warrens skin flew off.

_Please no more,_ Tara begged. _Is this what I was going to do to Damien? Oh God no._

Dark Willow looked from the skinned body of Warren over to Tara and looked her directly in the eyes. "Yes Tara. Look. Be disgusted. This is what the path you chose can lead too. You will kill countless people to get what you want, not caring who gets in your way. The Dark Arts are powerful magic that shouldn't be messed with. Now, do you see why I am trying to break you from this? Look upon what I went through and tell me if that's what you want to do." Willow looked over at the skinned body of Warren and soon it ignited in flames until there was nothing left. Willow then looked over at Tara with a look of accomplishment on her face. "Now if you excuse me," She flashed a look over at Buffy and the gang "One down," and with that she disappeared in a cloud of flashing smoke.

Tara awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her and noticed that Willow was lying in the floor next to the couch, next to her. _After all of that, she's making sure it doesn't happen to me. God I'm such a fool for even doubting her. She loves me with all of her heart, and I was beating myself up about living again, I can't leave her, she's done too much for me, and not to forget I love this beautiful woman with all my heart._ Tara thought to herself. She climbed up off the couch and lay next to Willow in the floor. She kissed her love on the cheek and put her arm around her. Slowly Tara began to drift off into a much needed sleep.

Willow was in what seemed to be a deep slumber, but was being visited in her dreams by a well known being._You did well Witch....faster than I expected. It was smart showing her what you went through to pull her out of it...your smarter than I expected_.

"Umm, thanks I think," Willow said with a crooked smile

_Like I promised you that amulet is yours to keep. A reward for a job well done. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again Witch_.

"I will thank you Osiris." Willow said aloud in her sleep with her love in her arms upon the living room floor.


End file.
